


A Vampire in Slugterra

by elishaanne



Category: Slugterra
Genre: F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, OC/cannon - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elishaanne/pseuds/elishaanne
Summary: Brick Bluttowski, a teenage vampire, arrives for the first time in Slugterra, a magical place underneath our feet! She must find her family, who aid her on her way through her first day in Slugterra.





	1. 1

What can be more nervous than your first day in a new place? Out of your commodities? I’ll tell you: traveling to an underground world. My heart is pouncing like ever before. Oh, my manners! My name is Clara. Clara Bluttowski, but everyone calls me Brick. Why? I am hard and tough as a brick. My friends also call me Queen B. I used to have a completely normal life before my sister left me out alone in the woods and a vampire bat bit me. I’m 15 years old. Well, will be soon. Just entered high school in California. My family comes from the Island of Guam, somewhere in the Pacific Ocean. “Where are you going, Queen B?”, you may be asking. The answer: Slugterra. My grandfather, Comet Bluttowski, always told me about that place. It’s a magical place ruled by magical slugs. Have you ever seen Pokémon? Imagine Pikachu in a slug form.

But anyway, though, my grandpa passed away 7 years ago. Casually a few days after his death, Will Shane disappeared. Now, who’s Will Shane, you may ask? He was the protector of Slugterra, crowned king also? Something like that. Anyway, my granddad was his mentor. He has been the mentor of the shane since he and William Shane, father of Will Shane —of course—, fought together in World War II. Back to my grandpa, nobody has known why he died. Mr. Shane said they found his lifeless body, so I can feel he was murdered. My family and the Shane family have been good friends, so it was time for me to be sent to Slugterra to be the new mentor of the new Shane. Didn’t know Mr. Shane had a son. Probably he’s a nerd, like him. 

Back to me, I moved to the United States after my grandfather’s death. It was hard for me because well, Americans are jerks in the first place. I wanted to seem cool to them, so I had this weird obsession of wanting to become the world’s best female daredevil. Huge mistake, so glad that part of my life is finally over. Yes, kids in my school used to bother me, saying I should give up. But I had one goal: make grandpa proud. Then, the vampire thing came in and I fell into depression. Couldn’t go out anymore. Couldn’t see my reflection in a mirror. Couldn’t eat pizza. My life SUCKED. At least it became an advantage over my sister’s hardcore abuse. Almost sent her to the hospital one time. So, my parents decided that it was time for me to follow grandpa’s steps, open my bat wings, and go to Slugterra. Me? Down there? Alone? I had to continue with my goddamn life. With time, I also changed my appearance. Puberty hit me like a truck.

So, back to the beginning. Heart pounding, I had no idea where I was going. The Drop, it seems like an endless hole. Here I go. I turned into my bat form and free-fell down the hole. The light’s coming closer, and closer, and closer! Brick!!! SOAR!!! I spread my wings and took my flight. I can’t believe it! It’s Slugterra! Just like my grandfather described it: colorful, full of life. At least before my vampire mode comes in and destroys everything. No, no. Keep positive. I must keep positive. All around were happy little slugs who waved as I passed. How cute! Now, I have to find my family down here in Slugterra. So, there are 99 Caverns here. One of those has to be my grandpa’s cavern, Hoof Cavern. My hundred cousins might be there! I love them! Finally, this might be Hoof Cavern: green, full of people all around, slugs, and yep, it somehow looks like a hoof. I landed on the ground, changing my bat form for my feet. Walking through the city, everyone stared at me, waving and smiling. People here seem very chill. I hope they do the same when my fangs come out. I stopped for a sudden. I saw a golden statue, but not just any golden statue: a statue of my grandfather. I wanna tear up. It’s like he was here and got bathed in gold. I read the plaque on the base: in loving memory of Charles “Comet” Bluttowski. Slugslinger, racer, good comrade. 1924-2005. Yep, I’m tearing up. I couldn’t believe it. More like, I still couldn’t get over that my favorite person EVER is gone.

After walking around, I found the family’s ranch. My aunts were there, my uncles working on the land, and most of my cousins playing around with slugs. There, my most annoying but favorite cousin receives me, Cousin Kylie. “Mom! Cousin Brick is here!” She shouted, then ran towards me saying, “Cousin Brick! It has been long! I’m so happy and excited to see you here!” Cousin Kylie has that little bad habit of A) invading my personal space, and B) talking too fast. Then, the rest of my cousins came to hug me. Then came my uncles, aunts, more cousins, and their slugs. They walked me into the house, everyone was talking at the same time. Finally, my Aunt Petunia silenced them. “Silence!!” I could see all my cousins there: Daffy Daisy Bluttowski, who’s a skilled acrobat and seems like she’s got a good slug arsenal. Then, Muhammad Bluttowski, my uncle Pete married a Muslim woman in Dubai. What’s he doing in Slugterra then? Cousin Kylie Bluttowski, of course, daughter (out of other 7 girls and 4 boys) of my Uncle Firefly and my Aunt Rose. Kylie, yes, she’s annoying and a little dumb. My cousins Fred and Josh Bluttowski, twins, who remind me of the Weasley twins from Harry Potter, and those are just to mention a few of my many, many cousins. Why is the Bluttowski family so numerous? I don’t know. Glad my parents just had 3 kids: me, my sister Diana, and my brother Brian. Anyway, I was with people I loved and knew since childhood. My Aunt Petunia turned around. “Let’s give our little Clara a warm, warm welcome!” Everyone hugged me. I don’t like being called Clara, thought, but it doesn’t matter when it comes from someone in my family. “Clara, stand up!” Said Aunt Rose. I stood up smiling. “Are you ready for your mission?” She asked. “I am ready!” I replied. “Go, Cousin Brick!” Kylie shouted. How embarassing. “Your mission,” said Uncle Pete, the eldest of all my uncles, “is to mentor the new Shane in Slugterra. You must find him and bond with him. Fix the Shane-Bluttowski alliance.”

—“I solemnly swear to accomplish my mission” I raised my right hand. “Then,” said Aunt Petunia, “it is time for you to find your own arsenal, initiating by the Tazerling slug your grandfather left for you!” She handed me a cute little Tazerling that was happy to see me. The slug jumped to my hand, it was so cute! My first option was to name it Pikachu, but these kids know me for being a hardcore Otaku, so I thought of another name. “Hey, little guy!” I smiled. “I’ll name you... Megabyte!” I said. The little fella smiled back. Too cute! “Um, Cousin Brick?” Kylie arrived by my back. “Are you naming that slug?

—“Yes, Kylie” I sighed annoyed “I named this guy Megabyte. I wasn’t gonna name it Pikachu or something anime related!” I chuckled nervously. I directed my eyes at my cousins. They all whispered things. “Clara” Aunt Rosd called, “when you name a slug, you get attached to it.”

—“Slugs are just arsenal!” Cousin Muhammad shouted. “Shut up or I’ll make you hang from a tree again!” I shouted at him. Yep, I once made Muhammad hang from a tree when we were kids. Hey, he messed with my hair! And, it wasn’t the question of his religion. Muhammad has always been annoying. No wonder he and Kylie get along so well. Anyways, the time came and I had to start my mission. But first, Uncle Pete gave me my grandfather’s blaster: a bow and some arrow-shaped cylinders. “This was his,” he said, “now, it is yours.” I took the blaster, placed the bag with the arrows in my back, and walked next to him nervously. Outside, my cousins had another surprise. “SURPRISE!!!” Shouted everyone. I gasped. It was my grandpa’s mechabeast! A horse-shaped motorcycle with and engine that actually roared. I had seen horse-shaped mechas on my way here, but this one was different. It was a black Clydesdale horse like the ones from vintage movies. I got up the metal stallion. “I won’t fail you guys! I promise!” I told them before riding out into the unknown. Everyone waved goodbye and I felt overwhelmed. Slugterra, Queen B is here!


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Brick Bluttowski will meet the Shane Gang, but fail in her task of bonding with the Shane. We will see the rise of the malevolent Black Archer, a power and blood-thirsty demon.

How exciting! The wind in my hair, the adrenaline running through my veins. I can't believe it's happening. Megabyte and I bonded faster than I expected, like if he already knew me. I asked Megabyte if he had met my granddad, he noded excitedly. Good! Now, where in this place can the so-called Shane be? A newcomer in a new land, I was afraid to ask for him. Why would a 14-year-old ask for someone important like a Shane? OK, so I stopped at some points to ask. When I told them who I was, they laughed. IN MY FACE. They called me another obsessed fan who couldn't get over his death. Number one: yes, I admired my grandpa, but I wasn't obsessed. Number two: I'm his granddaughter! Of course, his death cuts like a knife! They still asked me why I wanted to know, and other said there was no Shane around since Will Shane. What?

What surprised me the most was how my vampire mode hadn't kicked in yet. It was terrifying. What's scarier: failing your family or being a monster? I was about to give up when something caught my attention: a group of mechabeasts passed fast near me. I followed them, from a certain distance of course, hoping they would guide me to the Shane. Finally, they stopped in a tournament. It was such a lit place full of tough slugslingers that needed their daily dose of Queen B. I walked to the booth and wrote my name on the form. I scrolled a little, no Shane to be seen. I wrote my name as Clara R. Bluttowski, but then I changed it to Brick Bluttowski. When I walked away, the guy behind me and the dude in the booth -rhyme time- laughed saying, "She thinks she's related to Comet Bluttowski!". It did hurt, but I remained strong. So, what was the deal here? Grandpa never toldme of tournaments down here. Oh, for the love of Louis Tomlinson, this is gonna wreck me. These guys seemed tough, strong, and fast, but I was tougher, stronger, and faster. Maybe my vampire senses will be useful here. First things first, I had to prepare myself. I took Megabyte, placed him in an arrow, and aimed at a target. Perfect shot! I hit the target in the middle! Hell yeah! Easy cheesy, this was gonna go down. My enemies were gonna go down. First round was so easy I could have won it with my eyes closed. i won a new slug. Oh, I wish slugslingers had a reference think like Pokemon trainers have their Pokedex. "What's this slug called?" I asked. "It's a Lavalynx...?" the expression on the dude's face made me want to punch him. "I'll name you, Yonce!" I have always been Beyonce's biggest fan. I know all her songs from every album, even by Destiny's Child, know all the choreographies of all her dances, and I've been to all her tours. "Who names their slugs?" again that stupid phrase. "I do!" I said angrily. I felt my fangs aboout to come out, so I chilled a little. I waited for the next round to start. A group of six passed behind me: two girls holding hands, a big, blue troll, a tiny little... i don't know, a second redhead girl, and probably her boyfriend? Wait a minute! Those were the guys that I was following! Maybe they know about the Shane! I ran after them shouting, "Excuse me!", but the place was so crowded I couldn't reach them on time. Suddenly, I tripped down in down of everyone. My arrows and blaster fell down too (goo thing I wasn't wearing a dress/skirt!), Everyone started laughing at me. "Stop laughing!" i shouted with tears streaming out of my eyes. "I'm a Bluttowski!" but that just made them laugh even harder. I stood up and walked ashamed. As I was walking, I accidentally bumped with the girl's boyfriend. "I'm sorry," I said. A week after that, I was afraid of going out. I had found my grandpa's secret hideaway: a tiny but comfy cave blended into the rock. A cave in a cavern. Wow. I was running out of food. I didn't have many slugs, just like 5, without counting Megabyte and Yonce. The clothes i was wearing were too colorful, so I designed a new outfit ot of the ebony darkness inside of me. "These clothes aren't fit for a vampire," I said as I tore them apart. My new outfit was completely black: black boots, black trousers, and a long, Darth Vader-like cape. Darth Vader mixed with Dracula, Lady Gaga,, and other monster things. It didn't convince me at first-- I looked like a Monster High mess that had married a My Chemical Romance member. But without a reflection in a mirror, the only opinions that mattered were my slugs' opinon. 

The hunger was getting intense. I had to ration my food. "Don't kill, don't kill" I repeated to myself as I devoured the food. My slugs wre also hungry, so I had to look for food for them. What do slugs eat exactly? I mean, i once had a hamster that died because if starvation. I didn't want them to starve themselves, so I came out of the darkness, on to my mechabeast, and headed to the nearest town. What was the town called? Something like SIlent HIll? No, no, that's the video game. Anyway, every time I took a step, they'd shush me. It ain't my fault heels are noisy! I decided to float, then.Why was everyone so damn silent? No kids on the streets, not people walking around, no music blastin'. Slugterra, you've disappointd me. Until I finally knew the reason of their silence. A bunch of dudes dressed in black were gathering slugs from the people. "HEY!" I shouted, my monstrously deep voice had kicked in. Those guys froze from a sudden. My voice echoed like in a nightmare. I sped up to them, walking menacingly towards them, i could smell their fear. "Who are you?" they aimed their blasters at me. "Who am I?" I asked back. "I'm your worse nightmare!" I charged Megabyte into an arrow and shot at them. OK listen, little do y'all mortals know that vampires have magic, and it varies from vampire to vampire.i used my magic to free all the slugs they were taking. Many wanted to be in my arsenal, others ran into the wilderness like these black-dressing guys did. People started to cheer at me. My honor was suddenly restored, maybe too much. I felt such a rush of power. I decided this cavern needed someone to drive it [crazy], so I told them they had a new ruler over their heads: me. "I'm now in charge of this cavern. Your heads and slugs now belong to me." Maybe I shoudn't have used my monster voice. "From now on, you will pay me with slugs and money in exchange for protection. Or else, you will pay with your blood. Whoever resists my orders will have a punishment. Now, get out!" they all ran like hell. It felt good to be in charge.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teenage vampire Brick Bluttowski now controls an entire cavern. The bloodbath in Slugterra has begun, and no one in Slugterra is safe from the vampire's spite, not even Dr. Thaddeus Blakk himself. How is it like to be ruled over by the Black Archer?

A month since I had arrived in Slugterra. Just a few weeks since I had taken control over Silent Hill cavern or whatever its called. Well, with all the silence and the blood I had been spilling, it did look like a scene from a Silent Hill game. While nobody was watching, I'd go back to Hoof Cavern and kneel down on my grandfather's statue and pray for being such a cold murderer, such a sinner. Nothing I would usually do made me feel better. Nothing, just the taste of blood on my lips and the sound of my fangs penetrating the skin of my victims. My slugs didn't fear me--they didn't like the it when I got on my monstrous mood, but they were never afraid of me. They loved me, and I loved them too. One day, as I was casually walking around, watching the town and looking for conspiracies against me, the men dressed in black returned, and this time, they weren't alone. A tall, grim man accompanied them. "Why are you here?" I asked in my monster voice, "this is MY cavern!"

\--"Pardon me," this dude bowed in such hesitation, as if my authority was a joke. "My name is Doc--"

\--"No, no, no," I said. "I don't care who you are. Why and what are you doing in my cavern?"

The doc laughed, then aimed his blaster at me. Wait. What kind of slug was he using? It roared, it had red eyes, and it seemed like a ghoul. "Surprise?" he asked. "Who are you?" I asked one more time. "I am Doctor Blakk, future ruler of Slugterra!" That name... I swear I have heard it before. "Well, I--" a moment of dilemma suddenly took over me: my real name or a made-up one? Ding, ding! Made-up name. "I am the Black Archer, your worst nightmare!" I aimed my bow and arrow with Yoncé ready to smash shit up, but something about me caught his attention. "That blaster--" Blakk whispered, "--that blaster belonged to Comet Bluttowski!" That ignited fury inside of me, so I fired Yoncé and Blakk counterattacked. "Black Archer!" He laughed, "You are a powerful slugslinger, and probably a great woman," whoa, chill, bro! I'm 14! "Why don't you change your weak, pathetic slugs for powerful slugs like these?" He took one of his slugs. "What the hell is that?" I asked. "A slug full of wrath, of power!" Blakk replied. Sorry dude, but my heart was already full of wrath from the moment you called me a 'great woman'. "I might be young," I said, "but I'm not stupid!" I pounced over Blakk, full of anger and thirsty for blood, but probably his was so cold it would cause me a brain freeze. "Get out of my cavern!" I roared. Blakk walked out, injured after hitting the ground. "You will regret this, Black Archer!" he yelled, but I didn't care, as long as that dude and his men were far, far away from my territory.

As one of my many rules, whoever was out at night would be my dinner. I was patiently waiting for someone to hunt down and drink their blood when finally, my time had arrived. A little boy, about 9 or 10 years old, ran down the street quickly until, dammit! He entered his house. I turned invisible (another vampire quality) and could listen to everything they were saying, until I heard something that really caught my attention. "Let's call Eli Shane! Maybe he will help us!" Shane? I forgot about my mission! "Shh! Keep your voice low! She might be listening!" Well, whatever they wanted to hide, it was late, I already knew. Now. I had to wait for the so-called Eli Shane to appear in my cavern. But then, I realized something: they were conspiring against me! How am I going to convince this Shane dude I was on his side if I was being defamed?! He's gonna stab me in the heart with a stack. I got scared, nervous terrified. For the next days, I had augmented security around the town. I knew that they knew that I heard their plans. 

Another night, I did something I nearly regret to this very day. It was about 3 in the morning (in Subterranean time), and I was hunting for rats, something I could drink blood from, but had no luck. A woman walked down the street, I could hear she was reciting a prayer as she walked, so I decided to walk behind her, stalking her. In a dark street, I grabbed her by the neck and asked her what she was doing out here, if she knew the rule. "N-N-Nothing, B-Black Arch-cher!" she stammered as I clenched my fingernails in her neck. "You know what happens to the ones I catch out at night!" I hissed as my fangs appeared. I could feel the woman's heart beat at the speed of light. Wait, no, two hearts beating as one... Oh no. She noticed I had figured it out already. "Please, Ms. Archer!" she pleaded as she rubbed her stomach softly and hugged herself. "It's a girl, and I do not want to lose her!" I then decided that I had to let go off her, my fingernails were drawn with red marks on her flesh. "Get out before I regret it!" I whispered aggressively as my fangs retreated. The woman ran off sobbing. 

More occurrences like that night's meant more threats against me; I couldn't let that happen, so that is when it all started: the murders. The thirst for blood grew and grew. Whoever came in my way, whoever broke my rules, I'd bathe my mouth in their blood. I disappeared the bodies as far as I could, and then I would bury them right then and there. Nobody else would know where they were, expect me. One time, I found a cute little couple wandering around the forest. Bang! A double feast for me. I continued like that for even more time. The bloodbath was like paradise; I felt such pleasure. 

I was even more feared, more respected. Many hunters and tough slugslingers wanted me in both senses: as their woman or as a trophy. However, I would always watch them run like hell back to where they came from. The ones that wanted me as a wife were the ones who suffered my wrath in the worst way. They just wanted me for immortality and power. First, I would play with them the same way they played with me, then I would fire a slug up their butts and watch them flee. But there was one time, one of them actually fell in love with me, and I fell in love with him.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the blood spilling across the caverns, the Shane Gang has been called to action to put an end to the Black Archer's reign of terror. However, plans don't go as well when Brick falls in love with their leader, Eli Shane. What will she do now that they're both in this predicament?

Grab your tissues, some ice cream, and your plush, because we're gonna get down here. I mentioned before about the time I had actually fallen in love. But before, I'll tell y'all about the very, very first time I fell in love. No, it was not of a Naruto character (well, maybe). It was in, like about 5th grade. I fell in love with an American. Blond hair, blue eyes, and of course, a skater. But the time I had the guts to tell him I had a crush on him, he took it very well. False. In the end, he was an idiot. I had such anger on that. I actually beat him on gym class once. But anyway, I was chillin' around with Megabyte and my slugs, waiting for my next catch to come, when the motor of mecha-beasts approaching came in. Well, well. It was the group of six I had not forgotten of. My, oh my. That girl was lucky. Her boyfriend was smoking hot! Concentrate, Brick! They had entered a residence, the same one I had spied before. So, as before, I turned invisible and listened to their conversation:

—"We're glad you're here."

—"You don't have to worry. What's the deal?"

—"For two months, a young woman has taken over the cavern. She's the one who has been murdering all this time!"

—"That's horrible! How did she end up ruling over you guys?"

—"It all started when she scared away some of Blakk's men. Said she would protect us if we made her our leader. We have to obey her rules, or otherwise, she will drink our blood and kill our kids!"  
—"Wait. Did you said she will drink your blood?"  
This was going down. Exposing me like a deer in the headlights.

—"Yes. She is not a human. She can shape-shift, she turns invisible, runs super fast, is a very cunning slugslinger—"

—"she has glowing, yellow eyes, uses really noisy and high boots, has claws that can rip off flesh, and carries a bow and arrows."

—"We call her the Black Archer because she wears black from head to toe!"

—"So, are you guys talking about... a vampire?"

—"Yes! Her fangs are like knives: cold, sharp, and merciless..."

—"We're afraid of her! That's why we called you, Eli Shane!"

Shane?! That must be him! But, I can't let them know that I was spying on them (although they know I do anyway), so I formally walked to the door and knocked furiously. I heard everyone in the inside freak out. "It might be her! Quick! Hide!" Then, the couple that owned the residence opened the door. "Black Archer!" They gasped scared. Really? I gave them a cold, angry stare, classic vampire thing. "W-We didn't expect you to come today!" The man gulped. "I came early for the weekly fee you owe me." I said using my monster voice. I knew they had those peeps in here, so I acted like I didn't know. "B-But Mrs. Archer!" The woman stuttered "You don't pick up taxes until tomorrow!"

—"Silence!" I roared. I sniffed a couple of times. Damn! Trolls are super stinky! And, oh gosh, I could smell the boy's cologne. Nautica (My brother uses the same cologne). "I smell more people here..." I said. "N-No, Mrs. Archer! There is nobody else here!" Both blockheads stammered. "I can hear more hearts beating... I can feel multiple presences..." I said again. Damn, being a vampire made me more poetic. Then, I dramatically turned towards them. "You're hiding people under my cavern!" If my Vampire Mode™ was dangerous, my Drama Queen Mode™ was even worse. "For hiding foreigners under my cavern without my permission, I'll punish you—"

—"Stop!" The guy aimed his blaster at me. "We've come here to take you down!" The others did the same: aim their blasters at me. "This is my cavern!" I roared. "It is not! We're tired of your abuse, Black Archer!" shouted the woman. "Well," I sighed, still on monster mode "if you want me, you'll have to catch me first!" I fled out and ran off in my mecha-beast with them chasing me. Whoever they were, they were restless. It was hard to drive and shoot at the same time. Down came the little thing. Is its mecha a donkey? The hell? I've never been in a chase like this. Like, I remember running from the police back at home because THE NEIGHBORS WOULD CALL THEM OVER ME for the simple fact of existing, but me being chased while they try to knock me down? Never. A taste of my Rammstone and the troll was down. Eat dust, sucker! Yoncé joined the action, down game the redhead. Whoops. She looked nice. Just as the others fell, the two girls were taken down in a single shot of my Arachnet. The boy was the only one left. But damn! He was good! He dodged every single shot I'd send, but so did I. Then, he shot a fire type slug. A slug so cool! But it bounced on a tree, then on me, knocking me down from my mecha-beast. I tried to get up when the dude came from behind me. "Hands up!" he yelled. I stood up, but I was giving him my back. "Remove your hood!" he ordered. Nice try, but you can't take da hood from me. Get it? The hood? Like... never mind. The thing is that I took my hood off, fearing for my immortal but difficult life. "Turn around!" he said. I just stood there, I was too shy to turn around. I turned around slowly, and he lowered his blaster, stammering as if he had seen the miracle of life itself. Alright," I said in my normal, cute voice "you got me. Go ahead and take me to justice." I won't lie, he was beautiful. He had piercing blue eyes and such a sweet personality. "I won't," he said. "What?" I asked confused "You came here and you ain't gon' do nothin'?" Conclusion: he was stunned by my beauty. "Well, if we're done here," I said, "I've got things to do."

—"Wait!" he took my hand before I lifted my flight. I gasped and blushed. WTF, bro. "I'm sorry" he blushed "it's just that, well, you're—"

—"Beautiful?" I raised an eyebrow. "Yes, well, no." he stammered nervously, it was so cute. "I mean, I'm not saying you're ugly. I'm trying to say you're p-pr-pretty..." I giggled as his face when as red as Lightning McQueen. He was so cute. "Thanks!" I blushed. I stretched my hand to him "My name's Clara, but you can call me Brick." More like, call me the Woman of Your Dreams. "I'm Eli. Eli Shane." HOLY MOTHER OF SWORD ART ONLINE! I had finally found the Shane! I couldn't believe I had him in front of me all the time! "You're the Shane?!" I asked excitedly. "Yes..." He smiled awkwardly. "Oh my God!" I exclaimed "I'm Brick Bluttowski! Comet Bluttowski was my grandpa!"

—"What? Really?" Eli asked. His eyes widened. He looked so adorable! "Yes!" I replied "I've been looking for you! But on the tournament, I felt ashamed and I became the Black Archer. Long story, actually..." I chuckled. "Wait" Eli stopped "you're the girl that I saw crying?"

—"Yes, that was me..." I blushed. "Well, now that I can see you face to face, you're beautiful!" He said as I screamed in the inside. I had never been complimented the way he did.


End file.
